50 first dates
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Nanashi dates a young girl that has short time memory and doesn't remermber meeting him and stuff. NanashixOC RolanxAlviss
1. Chapter 1

ok heres a new story called 50 first dates. basacally Nanashi meets a girl who has short time memory problems and also happens to be Rolan's sister, ok this story has yoai couples in, on the mar foarm, people asked me to do a story with Alviss x Rolan in, bit of a warning in case any one hates yoai.

chapter 1

Mar is part of the plante earth. Nanashi sits in his room stitching Alan up, as Alan went swimming with the sharks and got bitten, Alan works with sea creatures along side with Nanashi and Rapunzle.

"How many times have i told you to not swim with Sharks Alan, one of these days you'll be killed"

"Sorry Nanashi, i was only feed them i wasn't swimming with them"

"Oh really your 6 children said you where swimming"

"Ok what ever, i was swimming, but i thought it would be fun the swim with the sharks"

"Next time Alan if you want to go swimming, don't swim with the sharks"

Nanashi finishes stiching Alan up, Rapunzle runs up to Nanashi.

"Hey, one of the seals is sick will you hurry up"

"Can't you see i was sticting Alan up, i'll be up in a minute"

Nanashi puts all his things away then sees to the sick Seal.

"Um Rapunzle, the seal is fine it's only pregnant, you need a new job you know that"

"I guess i do suck at this job, here let me take you out on a date to make it up"

"Uh i'm not into guys, sorry"

Nanashi walks off

"I'm no male"

Rapunzle wonders off to continue work. Nanashi heads off to his fave Restruant and sits down at a table,  
Aqua Chan walks up to Nanashi.

"What would you like today Nanashi"

"Coffee, and Sushi will do thanks"

Aqua chan writes down Nanashi order and get's Mr Hook to cook and make Coffee. Nanashi sits and waits for his order.  
a young girl with blond hair walked past him, Nanashi sits and looks at her none stop.

to be continued

next chapter Nanashi talks to the young girl, i have no name for her throw, so i need to think on that.  
also i know the characters are out of character i'm trying base them on the personalitys from 50 first dates movie lol 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Nanashi watchs as the blond sits down. Nanashi turns to this old guy called Wessel

"Hey that girl is hot isn't she"

"Uh who are you"

"Don't say you've forgotten me all ready we spoke yesterday"

"I'm sorry but i don't like to talk while i'm eatting"

"What ever Gramps"

Nanashi gets up and walks over to the table the young blond sat at.

"Hi, i'm Nanashi, what's your name"

"Oh i'm Sakura, what do you want"

"Oh nothing i just wondering if i could talk your a real pretty women"

"Ok, but don't flirt"

"Ok, so do you come here offten"

"Yeah everyday, but i havn't seen you round before"

"Oh well i normally come here in the afternoons but i had trouble at work so i decdied to come here for a while"

"I see, work must be tough, you smell of fish"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, i'm used to it, my fafter and brother go out fishing all the time"

"Ok, i was checking one of the seals out earlier, so thats problely why you can smell fish"

"You have a good job then your lucky that you get to work with sea creatres"

"so what do you do for a living"

"I paint, i'm actaully an art teacher"

"Wow, you'll have to teach me to draw one day, i can only draw stick people"

Nanashi and Sakura laugh

after lunch Nanashi and Sakura walk out,

"So do you want to have breakfast together again tomorrow"

"Sure"

"Well i better go, it's my fathers birthday today, bye Nanashi"

"Bye"

To be continued

next chapter Nanashi knocks himself out and also meets Sakura again but this time she doesn't remember him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later in the afternoon, Nanashi, Alan, and Alans six children go out to play golf.

"Watch as the master of golf gets this in one hit"

Alan hits the ball.

"Hey dad your bleeding"

"Uh what"

Alan looks at his wound where the shark bit him.

"Hey Nanashi can you stitch me back up when i get back for surfing.

"I don't think you should go surfing with that wound it will just attract the sharks, now watch as i hit this ball"

Nanashi hits the ball but it aims right back at him hitting him in the head.

Alan and his 6 kids go up to Nanashi and start laughing at him as he opens his eyes.

"So who's Sakura"

"Um no one"

Nanashi sits up

"Oh i just remembered, i got you a date with a Irish girl here"

Alan hands Nanashi a piece of paper with the location on.

"Do you have to keep getting dates for me, i can do it my self"

"You see you don't understand Nanashi, this girl is hot, she has everything a man dreams of"

"Ok i'll go but send Rapunzel out to the same place, give him or her a break"

"Rapunzel is a girl"

"Uh what ever, she don't look like one"

Later at night at the bar Nanashi sits at a tabel with a pink haired girl with red eyes.

"So are you getting drunk Nanashi cause i am"

"I'm getting their, actually Dorothy i'm not in fact these drinks we have is just juice, but if you want to get drunk and make out with someone how about you go out with that guy"

Nanashi points at Rapunzel

"Uh isn't that a women"

"To tell the truth i really don't know"

Nanashi gets up and walks off.

The next day, Nanashi walks in the cafe and walks up to Sakura who is busy reading.

"Hi again"

"Um hi"

"I came back like i promised"

"Promised what, i don't know you"

"but we meet yesterday, at this spot"

Aqua drags Nanashi outside.

"Is that girl mental or something"

"No, she has short time memorie problems, she was in a accent last year, her and her father went out Paineapple picking and her father crashed the car, her father broke some rips, but Sakura has brain damege"

"She remembered her fathers birthday yesterday"

"She says that everyday, look, Sakura does the same things everyday"

To be continued

well, next chapter, is based on Sakura and her family, this part of the story is gonna be different, as Alviss is her brother Rolan's boyfriend so it's three guys doing the same things every day for Sakura. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura gets out her car and walks in the house. her dad was reading the paper, at the time.  
her brother Rolan was cooking dinner and her brothers boyfriend Alviss is working out.

Sakura goes up to her dad, her dad had short blond hair and brown eyes.

"Happy birthday dad"

"Ah welcolm home Sakura"

Sakura sees a paineapple on the table.

"You got one all ready with out me"

"Oh, don't worry, it was a gift from Diana"

"She must have a crush on you dad"

"Um yeah, what isn't their to like, come with me i have a job for you"

"Um ok"

sakura follows her dad to his work shop which was plain white.

"How about you paint me something nice, i know you love to paint"

"of course i will, while i do that how about you watch that football match"

"sure"

Sakura's dad walks off, back to the kithen picking up a video. Alviss and Rolan give each other sick looks on how sick they where on seeing that match.

"Rolan, Alviss quite that i know your both sick so am i but this is for Sakura"

"we know dad"

"yeah, plus we already know japan won the world cup against england"

"Well just keep your mouths shut as normal please or i'll have to punish you both"

"Even me Anthony"

"Yes even you Alviss, you live here now so, i get to punish you, now finish cooking"

Anthony walk off to put the video on.

"Your father is rather grumpy today"

"Yeah, i rather work any ways then watch that tape, again"

a few hours later Rolan and Alviss sit in the living room stuck watching football, Rolan sits and reads some book.

Sakura walks in and sits next to Anthony.

"So whats the score"

"3 and 3"

"Wow a draw"

"I beat you 10 pound that Japan wins"

"Your on Alviss"

Japan makes their score and wins.

"wow Alviss your good"

Anthony throws his slipper at Alviss which misses and hits Rolan instead.

"hey dad i didn't do any thing"

"Sorry son"

Anthony throws his other slipper at Alviss hitting him this time.

Sakura walks off into the kithen.

"Your such a ideot Alviss, you went and did the same thing Rolan did yesterday"

after dinner the four sit in the kithen singing happy birthday to anthony which he gets everyday.

Sakura hands her dad a presant, Anthony opens it, it was a dvd called the ring.

"Ah the ring"

Anthony tries to act suprised.

"So do you guys want to watch it"

"Sure"

Anthony, Alviss and Rolan try to be happy about it, threw the movie Rolan and Alviss take no notice of the movie and just sat and made out in stead, Anthony felt sick having to put up with it.

"Hey lover boys if you don't want to watch the movie go upstairs, your both making me feel sick"

"Ok fine dad, well good luck tidying on your own then, come Alviss"

Rolan and Alviss go upstairs to make out again.

after the film finished.

"Night dad, are you sure you don't want me to help clean"

"Nah, i'll be fine"

"Ok, night dad"

Sakura goes up stairs to bed, Anthony goes up into Rolan's room and opens the door seeing that Rolan and Alviss are still making out.

"Right both of you, tidy up now, and put your shirts back on"

Anthony walks away, Alviss and Rolan get up and put their shirts on and go down stairs to tidy and stuff.

To be continued

next chapter Nanashi tries diffent ways to gets Sakura's addition and also meets with her father and almost gets into a fight with Alivss. 


End file.
